Question: $\dfrac{6}{12} + \dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{2 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = {\dfrac{6}{12}} + {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{6} + {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$